Up to now, a resin composition containing various types of resins has been used in a variety of parts, housings, and the like of household electric appliances and automobiles, housings of office equipment and electronic and electric equipment, and the like. In addition, as the resin used for the resin compositions, resins derived from plants have been adopted. Known resins from plants include cellulose ester, polylactic acid and the like, and there have been proposed resin compositions containing these resins.
JP-A 2007-161943 discloses an invention of a resin composition which includes a cellulose ester, a non-cellulose ester-based thermoplastic resin, a plasticizer for the cellulose ester, and a bleed-out suppressor for suppressing or preventing bleed-out of the plasticizer.
JP-A 2007-161943 describes that the resin composition can contain a deodorant, giving titanium oxide as an example of the inorganic deodorant (paragraphs 0166 to 0168), and also describes that the resin composition can contain a coloring agent, such as dyes or pigments, as an arbitrary component (paragraph 0228).
JP-A 2006-111858 discloses an invention of a resin composition which includes 75 to 10% by weight of one or more resins selected from (A) a poly lactic acid resin and (B) a cellulose ester, 25 to 90% by weight of (C) an aromatic polycarbonate resin, and (D) a compatibilizer in an amount of 1 to 50 parts by weight relative to 100 parts by weight of the sum of the amount of component (C) and the amount of one or more selected from component (A) and component (B).
In paragraph 0150 of JP-A 2006-111858, it is further described that blending of carbon black, titanium oxide, red iron oxide, ultramarine, fired yellow and, further, one or more of various colors of pigments and dyestuffs makes it possible to perform toning of the resin into various colors, and to improve weather (light) resistance and conductivity of the resin.
JP-A 2008-303288 discloses a fiber-reinforced flame-retardant resin composition which comprises (A) a thermoplastic polyester resin, (B) a fiber composed mainly of cellulose, and (C) a first flame retardant, in which the (C) first flame retardant contains a phosphate having a skeleton of 2,4,6-triamino-1,3,5-triazine, (melamine polyphosphate). JP-A 2008-303288 does not describe that there can be blended a pigment, an inorganic filler, and the like.
Japanese Patent publication No. 3704280 discloses a wood-based resin composition which contains a thermoplastic resin, a cellulose-based filler, an inorganic filler, and a foaming agent, in which the cellulose-based filler is subjected to modification processing by silicone in the presence of a fluorine-containing polymer.
Japanese Patent publication No. 3695958 discloses a woodgrain finish resin molded article having a specific weight within a range of 0.5 to 1.0, which is obtained by blending and molding: 100 parts by weight of a resin composition containing 1 to 60% by weight of a cellulose powder having 80% or higher brightness and 40 to 99% by weight of an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer resin (hereinafter referred to as the “ABS resin”), (2) 0.1 to 10 parts by weight of a resin composition including 3 to 20% by weight of a coloring agent and 80 to 97% by weight of a styrene-based resin having a ratio of the melt viscosity of 0.4 or less or 2.5 or more relative to that of the ABS resin, under a shear rate of 103 sec−1 at 200° C., and (3) 0.01 to 1 part by weight of a foaming agent.
(2) Japanese Patent publication No. 3695958 shows many examples of the coloring agent (paragraph 0020), and although titanium white is shown as one of them, the coloring agent applied in the Example is anthraquinone-based pigment.